battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Stingers
For the transcripts, see Stinger transcripts. Stingers are short scenes that are typically played after the voting cards and credits, or after the main episode ends. The length of these stingers vary. These are mostly made for a quick laugh, but can sometimes even foreshadow events in the following episode(s). BFDI Take The Plunge Pt. 2 Golf Ball, Match, Snowball, Teardrop, Woody, Needle, Tennis Ball, Rocky, and Firey are seen standing on Spongy. Match suggests that they should get back now. Barriers And Pitfalls Almost all of the contestants are seen in the Fallers Waiting Room. Golf Ball asks to herself if the announcer will pick them up or not. Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Tennis Ball, Eraser, Coiny, and Woody are in a small hole, all layered on top of each other. Tennis Ball states that he has to go to the bathroom. Sweet Tooth A radio plays stating that there is a dangerous planet called Needle's Cake. Leafy says that it is big and calls Needle “Needy”. Needle then slaps her. Bridge Crossing Most of the contestants are seen at the bottom of the gorge, stuck in the water. Match asks where Golf Ball is, to which Pen states that golf balls sink. Tennis Ball adds that rocks also sink. This implies that Golf Ball and Rocky have sunk and drowned. Power of Three Some of the contestants are shown flying in the air. Pen states that the spring is really strong, to which Leafy wonders whether they're flying up or falling down. Puzzling Mysteries Pen finds two pieces of the puzzle that fit together. Cycle of Life Ice Cube dies 71 times because of a prank Blocky created. Insectophobe's Nightmare At night time, Snowball is exhausted, which causes him to fall asleep while crossing the tight rope, and he falls along with his team. Leafy says "When you fall in a bottomless pit, you die of starvation." Crybaby! At the end of the episode, Golf Ball is sitting atop the tub of Another Name and rejoices about her very first tear. Lofty Leafy and Blocky are shown stuck in the air. Leafy thinks that they should get down. Blocky doesn't care. A Leg Up In The Race Tennis Ball complains to Firey that he should not light people he does not know on fire. The scene then cuts to all the recommended characters on fire screaming. Don't Lose Your Marbles Rocky vomits multiple red balls from earlier in the episode. Half A Loaf Is Better Than None Needle, Pin, Coiny, Woody, and Golf Ball have a conversation in the loaves of bread. Vomitaco Eraser complains about the fact that the Announcer isn't sending them any more tacos. Bowling, Now with Explosions! The recommended characters from earlier all of a sudden get set on fire. Yellow Face advertises a new product, which lets consumers listen to a weird noise he made 24/7. The product can have its volume turned up, but it can't be turned down. It also comes with superglue, which makes the product unremovable. After that, some scenes from the next episode are shown. Firey throws a blade at Pencil, and The Announcer revealed that a recommended character will join the game. The Reveal The Tiny Loser Chamber gets slanted by the sun. Reveal Novum The Locker of Losers gets crushed by the sun, with the Tiny Loser Chamber on top of it. Rescission The Announcer floats for a while, then slams on the ground. This is a reference to a page from his diary, which was featured earlier. Gardening Hero Leafy asks the Announcer since they're in space how they are able to talk, paddle, breathe, and not explode. The Announcer replies, saying it's because of budget cuts. The Glistening The Spaceship they used to get back to earth said that it runs on voters. Don't Pierce My Flesh Everyone except Bubble becomes Yoyle metal followed by Bubble becoming Yoyle metal. Hurtful! Firey, Leafy, Bubble, and Flower continuously repeat a cycle of killing and reviving the Announcer. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Firey, Leafy, Bubble, and Announcer get continuously killed and revived. Return of the Hang Glider After the credits, Pencil tells Match that the first and last spoken word of BFDI is the same to which she replies "Yeah!" Which was, in fact, the first word said in the first episode. Not only that, but it was said by the same person and said to the same person. BFDIA Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Leafy sits alone in Yoyleland while listening to an ad for the Leafy Detector on Boombox. Get Digging Fries stands around the holes that Nickel, Dora, Bomby, and Yellow Face dug stating that they can stop digging. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Evil Leafy emerges from Spongy's mouth and is frozen by Gelatin, who writes "first" on her back with a stick. This is a reference to a common YouTube trend, where people write "First" on a YouTube video the minute it gets released. Zeeky Boogy Doog Flower attempts to poison Gelatin, but he is unaffected because he's immune to bug poison. Gelatin then proceeds to freeze Flower and Evil Leafy suddenly appears and sinks into Flower. Yellow Face than appears on screen yelling "HELLO!". No More Snow! While the contestants are still cranking, it is shown that Match and Ice Cube survived the explosion from earlier. Nickel suggests putting the fire on Match's head out since they are in a forest, Match agrees and uses Ice Cube extinguish it. The Long-lost Yoyle City Ruby asks everyone how they'll get down. In the next scene, they are seen falling. IDFB Welcome Back Coiny appears with a bucket of boiling frying oil and offers Fries to do some "deep-fried breaths" with him, to which Fries refuses. Leafy appears from behind a bush and is ready to throw a knife at them, but is shocked at the sight of Coiny doing the "deep-fried breaths", and then proceeds to retreat back into the bush, looking petrified. BFB Getting Teardrop to Talk X is seen in the night with a pile of Baskets. He puts four of them on each of his edges and then proceeds to spin around while screaming. Lick Your Way to Freedom David is seen licking a jawbreaker, whereas Nickel tells him to stop because they already lost. We then see that Taco is still trapped in that exact jawbreaker and remains trapped in there for days on end. Taco marks how many days she was trapped inside the jawbreaker with tally marks. Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Taco is seen lying on her teams' swingset, after breaking out of the jawbreaker she was stuck in. Snowball then appears with a roll of duct tape and offers to tape Taco back inside the jawbreaker. Today's Very Special Episode Teardrop is seen sitting in an open field alone. Eggy approaches her and starts to tell her the story of when she never spoke. Teardrop gladly listens to her story. Fortunate Ben X is seen nursing his injured part. A song sung by a distorted voice is heard in the background. The lyrics are as follows: :Glad to have 2 legs again, :Glad to be an X again! :applause Four Goes Too Far and A Better Name Than That are stuck on the moon. Golf Ball then asks if people are going to rescue them; a reference to "Barriers and Pitfalls". The Liar Ball You Don't Want Loser says his final words, which were cut earlier in the episode. Questions Answered Fanny explains to Bubble that Match was hypocritical to be mad at her because she did not know the answers to the questions for the challenge herself. Bubble thanks Fanny for this information. Fanny states that she hates her. This Episode Is About Basketball Donut walks by X and tells him he did a good job of hosting the contest for the day. X smiles. Enter the Exit Taco approaches Bell, who groans in disgust at the thought of Taco trying to use her once again. Taco tries to tell Bell that this is not the case and that she is only trying to converse. However, Bell is still in denial and states that she will no longer ever trust Taco. Lollipop stares at the two as Bell leaves. Get to the Top in 500 Steps Needle turns realistic after eating the cake Leafy gave her. What Do You Think of Roleplay? Eraser looks at Ruby. Ruby stretches into the shape of a pentagon and Eraser screams. Return of the Rocket Ship Gelatin says "Oh my gosh!" on a black screen. Don’t Dig Straight Down Puffball asks Four why X is still hurdling to the center of the earth, which Four says is such a silly question. It then pans to X, who is still hurdling to the center of the earth, and he says, “Why AM I doing this?” He continues for about 20 seconds before the video ends. The Four is Lava Firey, Needle, and Eggy are all arguing, while Leafy is sitting on the ground lost in thought. Coiny tries to talk to her and she immediately stops sulking, explaining to him that it's been so routine that she grew bored of it. Coiny tells her that The Losers! were planning to ask Four to revive their teammates that died earlier and Leafy reacts in happiness from Coiny's affection. Later, Eggy asks for Four to bring back their teammates and he tells her to get ready for a "surprise", reviving Pin, Cake, and Clock. To Clock's chagrin, he realizes that only now his teammates remembered him. Needle tries to explain to Clock that they forgot about him, but Eggy tries to lie so as to not hurt his feelings. Not fooled a bit, he asks what episode it is, and Leafy replies it is the fifteenth, causing Clock to sarcastically berate his team as he storms off. Category:Lists